le premier noel
by mag19
Summary: c'est le premier noel pour cette nouvelle famille elle pourrait très vite compter des membres en plus. Résumé pas super mais vu que c'est un OS voudrait pas me spoiler bonne lecture à vous.


C'est mon premier os que je publi j'ai déjà écrit mais jamais publié. Je prend toute remarque n'hésité pas à me dire ce qui cloche ou ce qui est bien en reviews.

Castle ne m'appartient pas.

-Petit papa noël quand tu descendras du ciel avec tes jouets par milliers n'oublie pas tes petits souliers.

- Il n'y a pas d'affaire pour le moment à moins qu'un miracle de noël ait eu lieu et qu'enfin tu veux bien faire la paperasse avec nous, sinon qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu mettre un peu de d'esprit de noël ici, Lui répondit-il en lui dedans son café. Et j'ai ramené ça pour toi et les enfants, il sorti d'un petit sac 3 sucres d'orges.

C'est à ce moment, que les 2 enfants arrivèrent.

-Hey, Bro comme ça va ?

-Tenez c'est pour vous, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à ce soir. C'est toujours bon pour vous ? Se retournant vers Kate, au moins il y en a qui sont content de me voir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Esposito et Ryan se regardèrent prenant leurs sucres d'orges levant leurs épaules, encore une conversation qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça avait toujours été comme ça depuis le premier jour où Castle était rentré de se commissariat.

-Ce soir je serai peut être un peu en retard, Jennie doit finir un peu plus tard que prévu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous serons là.

-C'est bon pour moi, répondit Esposito

-Et pour Lannie ? Voulu savoir Castle.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, pourquoi je devrai savoir ? Il répondit cela tout en baissant la tête tout en rougissant légèrement.

-Esposito arrête de mentir on est tous au courant tu sais. Lança Beckett tout en prenant une gorgée de son café.

-Mais… Comment pouvais vous savoir ? On a été discret cette fois.

-On est flic je te rappel, vieux repondit Ryan

-Donc ?

-Oui, elle sera à l'heure, du coup je pense qu'on arrivera ensemble dit Esposito avec un ton boudeur.

-Bon je vais peut être à ma mort mais en ce jour de Noël, elle ne me mettra pas à la porte je pense, enfin j'espère j'ai aussi ramené un petit cadeau pour Gates. J'ai réussi à retrouver une des poupées qu'elle collectionne, peut être que cette fois sera la bonne et qu'elle finira par m'aimer. Il prit un ton dramatique en se retournant vers Beckett, Kate dit à ma mère que je l'aime et je te confie Alexis.

-Bon courage Bro dirent en cœur les gars. Kate quand a elle souri et se leva et lui fis un bisou sur la joue, ils ne se le permettaient pas souvent mais étant donné que seul l'équipe était présente et qu'ils étaient tous au courant pour eux 2.

Castle parti donc vers le bureau de Gates, il frappa et n'entendant pas de réponse se permis d'entrer. Quand il entra il fut surpris de retrouver Gates entrain de pleurer, quand elle le vit, elle reprit pied directement en lui criant. Castle que faites vous là je ne pense pas vous avoir invité à rentrer je veux rester seule et vous n'avez pas intérêt à parler à quelqu'un de se que vous avez vu, sinon cette fois même avec l'appui du maire vous ne remettre pas les pieds ici !

Il referma la porte mais resta devant quelques secondes devant la porte en réfléchissant oui elle avait été dur avec lui, elle avait toujours été dur avec lui mais il savait aussi que dès que l'équipe avait des problèmes elle faisait tous pour les sortir de là. Si elle pleurait c'était pour quelque chose de grave et même si elle lui avait dit de partir, il se doutait que c'était pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, mais rester seule n'allait pasl'aider. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, et rerentra.

-Je croyais que je vous avais dis de partir Castle !

-Capitaine, je suis surement une personne que vous ne voulez pas voir mais je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous laissez pleurer le jour de noël. Vous pensez peut être que je suis un imbécile, puéril sans intelligence, qu'un pauvre écrivain qui joue au flic, mais je suis quelqu'un qui à du cœur, qui ne veut pas laisser des familles dans l'ignorance de pourquoi un de leurs proches à disparu ou est mort. Et je ne peux pas concevoir de laisser une personne pleurer seul le jour de noël. Si je venais là c'était pour vous amenez un cadeau de noël, parce que même si vous me menez ma vie dur je sais que vous m'appréciez un minimum et moi je vous apprécie alors si vous voulez parler je suis là.

Gates le regarda, mesurant le pour et le contre. Et puis elle se décida qu'avait –elle a perdre, il l'avait vu pleurer et puis peut être que ça lui ferai du bien de parler. Elle savait que Castle n'était pas une mauvaise personne loin de là. Essayant de prendre sur elle, elle prit la parole.

-Avant j'avais une famille, mais un jour tragique on m'a tout pris, mon fils et mon mari son morts dans un accident de voiture. Depuis ce temps le jour de noël est très dur, noël ça signifie famille et cette famille je l'ai perdu je suis seule maintenant. Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu Iron Gates**. **Je n'étais comme ça avant, mais tout a change le jour où ils sont partis.

Castle restait sans voix, il n'en savait rien et se doutait que personne au poste devait le savoir. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Sir, ce n'est pas vrai vous n'êtes pas seule, le 12th est une grande famille. J'ai invité chez moi, les inspecteurs Beckett, Esposito et Ryan à diner ce soir pour noël avec ma fille et ma mère, venez aussi ça vous fera du bien et je suis persuader que vous ne les dérangerez pas. Il dit cela en se disant que Kate allait le tuer ils allaient devoir une nouvelle fois faire semblant, et qu'il devrait trouver une excuse pour expliquer la présence de Jim le père de Kate qui bien sur était invité. Ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'il allait pouvoir embêter Javier et Lannie mais bon ce n'était que parti remise. Mais ils comprendraient quand il expliquerait les grandes lignes sans aller dans les détails, c'est à lui qu'elle avait parlé il ne pouvait pas trahir sa confiance.

-C'est gentil Castle mais je ne pense pas que je serais de bonne compagnie et je suis ne pas aussi sur que vous de ne pas déranger.

-J'insiste, je ne vous laisserai pas seule en ce jour ! Venez capitaine Gates ça me ferai plaisir, du coup je vous donnerai votre cadeau ce soir en même temps que les autres. Vous connaissez mon adresse je suppose donc je vous dis à 20h30 chez moi alors.

-C'est gentil, Castle, mais moi je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous…

-Ce n'ai rien ne vous inquiéter, votre plaisance sera un cadeau et surtout si on vous fait regagner le sourire, il murmura enfin si ça vous arrive.

-Castle je vous ai entendu, Gates redevenant Iron Gates

-Haha victoire je vous fais au moins redevenir le capitaine Gates que je connais, au plaisir de découvrir la vrai Victoria Gates ce soir. A tout à l'heure capitaine.

Il se dirigea vers la porte en lui souriant, même s'il se demandait bien comment il allait annoncer ça aux autres.

-Castle

-Oui ?

-Merci

-Euh… de rien, c'est normal

-Castle au fait ce soir vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire semblant vous pourrez le dire à l'inspecteur Beckett

Castle se retourna perdu, Gates avait un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne comprends pas

-Si, si vous comprenez tres bien je suis au courant pour vous deux, depuis un long moment déjà, je ne vous séparerai pas car j'ai bien vu que vous fonctionner mieux à deux et que vous savez rester professionnelle au boulot mais que ça ne change pas maintenant que je le sais. Vous pourrez dire à l'inspecteur Esposito et au docteur Parish que je sais aussi qu'eux aussi peuvent agir normalement.

Encore plus surpris qu'avant mais avec un grand sourire il sorti de la pièce. Bon maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir les autres.

-Alors tu ne t'es pas fais manger par le grand méchant loup ?

-euh… On peut en parler autre part Kate s'il te plait.

Kate fut tres surprise, il ne l'appelait jamais Kate au poste, et il semblait vraiment songeur, de plus elle vu qu'il avait toujours son paquet, elle commençait à avoir peur. Non ce n'est pas possible elle n'avait pas pu l'interdire de poste, pas aujourd'hui le jour de noël. Elle avait un cœur quand même, et si ce n'était pas le cas… Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui toute la journée, elle savait qu'elle était dépendante de lui maintenant, ça la rassurait de savoir qu'il était là sur les enquêtes. Elle le suivit vers la salle de repos qu'il referma derrière eux.

-J'ai invité Gates à la maison ce soir.

-Tu as quoi ? Mais on va faire comment ? Le jour d'une fête de famille je vais devoir faire semblant de n'être qu'une amie de ta famille… Elle avait tant espérer de ce noël ça serait son premier noël en famille depuis la mort de sa mère, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à temps qu'il lui annonce qu'enfin de compte il ne devrait être qu'ami ce jour si particulier. Et comment on va faire pour mon père ? Faut que je l'appel tout de suite pour lui dire que c'est annulé, je ne peux pas le laisser seul, donc ce soir je ne viendrai pas. Elle dit ça très froidement en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Castle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi avoir une réaction aussi violente, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas Gates comme elle aimait Montgomery mais tout de même. Il l'attrapa et la prit dans ses bras, elle se débattit. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle puis il sentit des larmes couler sur sa chemise. Il mit 2 doigts sous son menton pour lui faire lever et la regarder dans les yeux.

-hey, Kate qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle murmura avec quelques larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir, je pensais avoir une famille cette année pour noël… Je pensais faire parti de ta famille

-Kate tu es ma famille, toi, Alexis et ma mère vous êtes les femmes de ma vie, arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Je t'aime tu le sais. Et Gates le sais… Un silence ce fit elle le regardait avec incompréhension. Je n'ai rien dit, mais âpres que je l'ai invité elle m'a dit qu'elle était au courant pour nous 2 qu'il n'y avait pas de problème temps qu'on restait professionnelle comme depuis le début qu'on est ensemble.

-Euh… d'accord. Et moi aussi je t'aime, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Je te laisse le dire aux garçons je vais finir la paperasse pour venir vous aidez au loft.

- A tout à l'heure, dépêches toi tu me manques déjà.

Castle la laissa partir et vu les garçons discuter un peu plus loin, il les appela.

-Les gars, Gates vient à la maison ce soir. Et avant de répondre quelques chose laisser moi vous expliquez. Gates était toute seule ce soir, elle a perdu son fils et son mari dans un accident et je me suis dis que ce n'était pas normal de laisser une personne rester seule le jour de noël donc je l'ai invité.

Les gars étaient sous le choc, ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer ce que Castle venait de révéler. Il leur fit promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit au commissariat. Une fois de plus l'équipe garderai se secret. Dans toute famille, il y avait des secrets de familles et ils ne dérogeaient pas à la règle.

-Et elle est au courant pour toi et Lannie, Javier.

-Castle je vais te tuer, non mieux je vais laisser Lannie te tuer. Il n'y aura aucune preuve même Beckett ne pourra pas retrouver le coupable !

-On se calme j'ai rien dis moi, elle sait aussi pour Kate et moi. Elle a dit que temps qu'on reste professionnelle au boulot ça lui pose pas de problème. Je vois que mes amis ont confiance en moi ça fait plaisir Espo vraiment.

-Désolé vieux, mais déjà vous m'apprenez que vous savez tous et maintenant Gates je ne suis vraiment pas discret ce n'est pas possible.

-Bon les gars je vous laisse travailler je vais finir de préparer la soirée de ce soir, à toute.

Il passa dire au revoir à Kate et parti direction le loft. Quand il entra il sourit sa fille qui était rentré de la fac pour les vacances et sa mère commençaient à préparer le repas. Dans un coin un grand sapin de noël trônais décorer de guirlandes, boules et autres décorations de noël. Ils avaient passé tous les 4 la journée du dimanche à décoré toute la maison. Oui tout les 4, il n'aurait pu imaginer le faire sans Kate, elle faisait parti de la famille maintenant.

-Alors on ne m'attend pas pour superviser tout ça ?

- Papa, contente que tu sois rentré on n'allait commencer à préparer la dinde.

-Il y aura une personne de plus que prévu donc pour la table nous serons 10, j'ai invité le capitaine Gates, elle était toute seule pour noël. Je trouvais ça triste.

-Pas de problème chéri, nous avons de toute façons fais des courses en plus.

Vers 18H Kate rentra au loft, elle les aida à finir de préparer le diner, ils s'amusèrent tous ensemble et la cuisine ne ressemblait plus a grand-chose, Rick dit aux filles de se changer pendant qu'il rangeait leurs bêtises dont il avait été l'investigateur. Kate avait une belle robe noir à paillettes à dos nu, Alexis une robe turquoise, et Martha une belle robe rouge. Quant à Rick il avait mis un costume avec une chemise bleu claire. Ils allaient commencer à mettre la table quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte, se doutant de qui sa pouvait être Alexis alla ouvrir à Jim.

-Bonjour Jim, toujours en avance à ce que je vois. Tu es tellement en avance que tu vas être de corvée pour mettre la table.

Depuis qu'il savait pour Kate et Rick, et qu'il s'était rapproché de Martha après la disparition de leur enfant, il lui arrivait souvent de venir manger le weekend au loft. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de famille, et il savait que Kate était heureuse maintenant et c'est ce qui le rendait le plus heureux.

Tous les 5 finirent les derniers préparatifs, ils agissaient comme une vrai famille ce qui donna un sourire énorme à Kate. Elle se rendait de tout ce qu'elle avait gagné depuis qu'elle avait connu Rick, il avait changé sa vie, et sa vie allait bientôt encore changer, ça elle le savait.

A 20h30, pile la sonnette sonna, Castle se dirigea vers la porte, c'était Gates, elle était gène. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Elle avait un grand sac, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à venir les mains vide, pas après tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle.

-Bonsoir, j'espère ne pas être trop en avance

-Non, vous êtes parfaitement à l(heure je vous laisse enlever votre manteau, venez nous sommes sur le canapé, vous voulez un verre en attendant les autres.

- Euh… non j vais attendre les autres. Dit-elle en souriant mais la gène se ressentait. Vous pouvez me tutoyez vous savez si je passe noël avec vous ça sera plus simple.

-Pas de problème, suivez, suit moi je veux dire.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé du salon, elle aurait pensé qu'elle se serait senti mal à l'aise au milieu de cette famille, car oui là c'était vraiment une famille on ne pouvait en douter vu leurs comportements mais ils avaient réussi à la mettre à l'aise au départ Kate elle aussi était un peu gêner d'avoir son patron avec elle dans le salon de son amant, mais enfin de compte le fait d'avoir mis le tutoiement à l'honneur reussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Lannie et Javier arrivèrent, eux aussi eurent du mal au début mais vite ils intégrèrent Gates. Puis se fut le tour de Kevin et Jennie d'arriver, l'intégration fut encore plus rapide dut au fait que Jennie ne la connaissant pas eu plus de facilité à lui parler directement. Ils commencèrent le repas, tout se passait à merveille. Il était une famille. Castle étant chef de famille coupa la dinde, ce fut u très bon moment pour tout le monde. Quand on arriva au dessert naturellement Gates se leva pour débarrasser avec Kate. Elle en profita pour parler à Kate

-Je sais que ça doit être bizarre pour toi de m'avoir dans votre salon, je tenais encore à vous remerciez tous les 2 de m'avoir invité.

-C'est surtout Rick qu'il faut remercier vous savez Sir

-Ce soir ce n'est pas sir je le répète c'est Victoria, sourit-elle, Castle a dut vous expliquer pourquoi je suis comme je suis. Je tenais à m'excuser d'être parfois aussi dur avec vous, mais c'est pace que vous êtes mon meilleur agent et je ne voudrais pas perdre le meilleur agent que j'ai. Surtout que vous me faites penser à moi avant que tout ça arrive… Moi aussi j'avais de l'ambition et cette humanité, je ne veux pas que vous la perdiez c'est pour ça que je suis plus dur avec vous.

-Vous n'avez pas a vous excusez Victoria, je sais ce que c'est cette carapace que vous avez, je l'ai longtemps eu, avant de connaitre Rick j'avais ce mur au tour du cœur mais il l'a abattu. Vous faites parti de notre famille maintenant donc avec nous vous pouvez faire tomber cette carapace ne vous, ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne te jugerons jamais.

Au loin on entendit des cloches sonner.

Bon le dessert sera pour après, il est minuit c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Cria comme un gamin Castle.

N'ayant pas eu vraiment de temps Gates n'avais pu acheté que des boutons de manchettes aux garçons des menottes pour Castle, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle le coïnciderait comme un flic, des haltères pour Esposito, des trèfles à 4 feuilles pour Ryan pour ses origines, et au père de Kate des balances de justice le sachant dans le droit. Aux femmes elle avait acheté de beaux shamballas de couleurs différentes accompagné d'un foulard de même couleur que le shamballa. Tous avait penser à prendre quelques chose à Gates après avoir su qu'elle venait, boucles d'oreilles, bracelet, collier, foulard, et bien sur le poupée que Castle avait trouver elle le remercia vivement en lui faisant promettre que celle là il ne la caserait pas. Ce qui fit rire tous le monde. Tous s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux, ils se connaissent tous tellement qu'ils ne furent pas surpris des cadeaux que les autres leurs avaient pris et ne furent pas déçu. Ce fut le tour de Castle d'offrir un magnifique bracelet en or blanc gravé always… KB&RC dessus. Elle fut tres touché et l'embrassa et fit une drôle de déclaration.

A vrai dire Rick je ne vais pas pouvoir te donner ton cadeau tout de suite il va falloir attendre encore quelques mois à vrai dire.

Castle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Elle se rapproche de lui prenant ses mains les posant sur son ventre. L'année prochaine nous serons un de plus dans cette pièce.

Un sourire commença a illumine son visage, miroir à celui que sa compagne avait déjà sur le sien.

Kate tu es enceinte ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Il l'embrassa tendrement pendant que toute leur famille les applaudissait.

C'était le premier noël de cette nouvelle famille, mais ça ne serait pas le dernier ça c'était sur. Et cette famille allait bientôt s'agrandir, rien ne pourrait rendre cette famille plus heureuse, ah si enfin de compte la neige qui commença à tomber dehors les fit tous sortir du loft pour profiter de ses flocons de noël. Leurs sourires se ragrandirent encore plus grand qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà si c'était possible.

END


End file.
